


Я ваш новый помощник, посол!

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 1st season, Character Study, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Narns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Первый рабочий день атташе На'Тот на станции.





	Я ваш новый помощник, посол!

**Author's Note:**

> Это часть цикла "Книга На'Тот", относящаяся к периоду ее пребывания на станции.  
> Вряд ли атташе вела дневник, но интересно посмотреть на некоторые события ее глазами.
> 
> Время действия: лето 2258 года, первый сезон, эпизод "Парламент мечты".

 

На'Тот  стояла в зале ожидания, озираясь по сторонам. Хотя перед отъездом на станцию она тщательно ознакомилась с ее планом, порядками, нравами, увиденное здесь превзошло ее ожидания.

Вот рядом прошла группа центавриан, беседующих между собой на своем каркающем языке. До них можно было дотронуться рукой! На’Тот сдержала дрожь, напомнив себе, что здесь нейтральная территория, где представители различных рас, даже враждующих между собой, могут находиться, сколько им заблагорассудится. А вот минбарец проследовал по своим делам… Шум, гам, суета…

Гул толпы в вестибюле, монотонно-безликий голос «Путеводителя…», вопли какого-то пассажира, задержанного таможней — все это действовало ошеломляюще.

На’Тот взглянула на свой нехитрый багаж. Она почти ничего не взяла с собой. Отчасти — из-за любви к путешествиям налегке, а отчасти — из-за того, что ее вызвали очень неожиданно. Хорошо, что она успела захватить рекомендательное письмо от своего бывшего начальника и покровителя, советника Ли’Дака. На’Тот невесело хмыкнула, вспомнив, как ее покровитель относится к послу Г’Кару. Вряд ли его рекомендации помогут ей на новом месте.

Она передернула плечами, вспоминая ехидную ухмылку старого советника, когда тот вручал ей рекомендации.

«Я написал о тебе только хорошее, но подобные отзывы только насторожат Г’Кара, помяни мое слово!..»- сказал он.

На’Тот постаралась отбросить прочь неприятные мысли. Перед отлетом на «Вавилон 5» ее заверили, что всю остальную документацию доставят с курьером заранее. На’Тот нахмурилась. Она торчит в зале ожидания уже больше часа, а за ней так никто и не пришел! Странно. А обещали, что будут встречать… Или она неправильно поняла указания, которыми ее снабдили перед отлетом?

Толпа пассажиров с лайнера давно рассосалась, и вестибюль опустел.

Подождав еще полчаса для приличия, На’Тот решила искать апартаменты посла самостоятельно. В конце концов, член Третьего Круга вовсе не обязан тратить свое драгоценное время на ожидание какой-то помощницы! Простой дипломатический атташе вполне может обойтись и без торжественной встречи с почетным караулом. На’Тот горько улыбнулась, вскинув сумку на плечо…

Новое назначение было для нее своеобразным вызовом: На’Тот надеялась, что этот пост окажется ей по силам. Конечно, она достаточно хорошо запомнила план станции — у нее всегда была отличная память. Но, все же, почему ее никто не встретил?

На мгновение нарнийку охватила неясная тревога. Вдруг посол что-то пронюхал про Ко’Дат?  Вряд ли… Но надо быть очень осторожной…

На’Тот вошла в лифт, вспоминая, на каком уровне находится каюта посла. Рядом с ней ехал па’кма’ра. Стоя рядом с ним, На’Тот снова ощутила «неповторимое своеобразие» жизни на этой станции: от соседа жутко несло падалью…

 

* * *

Охранник у входа в посольское крыло подозрительно покосился на нее. Но ее документы были в порядке, и он посторонился, невнятно буркнув номер каюты посла. Такая «теплая» встреча еще сильней насторожила На’Тот. На какое-то мгновение нарнийке захотелось развернуться и удрать со станции куда подальше. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки. Слишком многое она поставила на карту, слишком высокую цену заплатила, чтоб вот так все бросить. Нет, назад дороги нет, надо дойти до конца. Собравшись с духом, она нажала на кнопку звонка.

– Да! — раздался раздраженный мужской голос.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, она шагнула в каюту, четко, по-военному представившись:

– Дипломатический атташе На’Тот, Пятый Круг, докладывает о прибытии!

Высокий крепко сложенный нарн уставился на нее, не мигая, будто увидел приведение. На’Тот, недоумевающе глядя на него, прижала руку к груди в приветственном жесте:

– Я ваш новый помощник, посол!

Тот по-прежнему молчал. На его лице появилось выражение панического ужаса.

На’Тот невольно обиделась. Еще никто так не реагировал на ее появление. Конечно, сейчас она далеко не в самой лучшей своей форме — худая и костлявая… Но это еще не повод, чтобы вот так таращиться! Дипломат мог бы получше скрывать свои чувства… Может, от нее до сих пор несет тем па’кма’рцем? Тогда понятно, почему охранник так на нее косился…

На’Тот подавила приступ тошноты, вспомнив те ужасные минуты в лифте…

Посол подал признаки жизни. Теперь на его лице появилось выражение крайней ненависти и… отвращения.

«Пожалуй, надо предъявить ему свои рекомендации, может, это его успокоит…» – подумала она и полезла в карман за инфокристаллом. Реакция посла на это движение была весьма оригинальной: он дернулся, следя за ее рукой и нервно рявкнул:

— Что вам здесь нужно?! Я… я не нуждаюсь в помощниках! И мне ничего о вас не докладывали!

На’Тот приподняла бровь. Дело принимало совсем забавный оборот.

— Разве вам не сообщили о моем прибытии? Курьер должен был доставить все документы…

Взгляд посла стал еще более свирепым.

— Ничего не знаю. И, повторяю, я не нуждаюсь в помощниках! Еще на прошлой неделе я потратил уйму времени, разговаривая с Кха’Ри по Stellarcom на эту тему. Похоже, они не стали прислушиваться к моим словам…Хотя…

Тут он замер, уставившись на нее, и его глаза прищурились, сверкнув как два рубина.

– Ну, конечно! Им нужно, чтобы здесь был кто-то, кто шпионил бы за мной, лазил в мои дела, указывал, что мне стоит, а что не стоит делать! Ведь так? Я угадал, госпожа На’Тот?

Она вздрогнула от негодования, но, сдержавшись, холодно произнесла:

— Я полагаю, что Кха’Ри имели веские основания для принятия подобного решения. Но в моих должностных инструкциях не упоминается ничего из того, что вы здесь перечислили, посол.

Он с ненавистью посмотрел на нее, а потом буркнул, указав рукой на экран видеофона.

— Ну-ка, покажите мне свои рекомендации!

На’Тот вставила инфокристалл в гнездо проигрывателя и отошла в сторону.

Г’Кар, закусив губу, быстро просмотрел текст на экране, а потом обернулся к ней.

— И это все?!

На’Тот отвела взгляд в сторону. Кажется, все происходит именно так, как говорил Ли’Дак… У-у, старый хрыч!

 Я вас не приму, — фыркнул Г’Кар, швырнув инфокристалл на стол перед ней. — На вашем месте я бы развернулся и улетел домой первым же рейсом!

На’Тот задрожала от обиды и негодования. Неужели столько сил, потраченных на то, чтобы получить это назначение, потеряно зря? Она нашла в себе остаток сил, чтобы спокойно возразить:

— А я, будь на _вашем_ месте, не стала бы торопиться с выводами. Я бы послала в Кха’Ри запрос, потребовала бы дополнительную информацию, коли этой вам недостаточно. Не вы назначили меня на этот пост, следовательно, не вы и отзовете меня отсюда! Пока Кха’Ри не подтвердят ваше решение, я никуда отсюда не уйду!

Ярость, с которой посол посмотрел на нее, могла бы испепелить целую планету. Стиснув зубы, он сел за стол, мрачно глядя на голову грута, остывавшую на глиняном подносе.

На некоторое время в каюте воцарилось гробовое молчание.

На’Тот стояла напротив посла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ее уже совсем не радовало новое назначение. Она не ждала теплого приема — о суровом нраве посла Г’Кара ходили легенды во Дворце Кха’Ри, — но то, что она здесь увидела, превзошло все ее ожидания. «И почему мне так хронически не везет с назначениями?» – с тоской подумала она.

На’Тот стиснула зубы. Ну, уж нет! Она не позволит так обращаться с собой! Не позволит ему выбить почву у нее из-под ног!

Вздохнув, На’Тот грациозно опустилась на край низкой кушетки около стола.

Г’Кар сверкнул глазами, заметив эту вольность, но промолчал. Потом, что-то прошипев под нос, связался по Stellarcom с Нарном.

На’Тот с облегчением вытянула усталые ноги. Перелет был утомительным, и она заслужила право на небольшой отдых.

Пока он посылал запрос, На’Тот заметила какое-то движение на столе. Это был небольшой рачок-к’ван. Он осторожно полз по краю стола, перебирая лапками. На’Тот отстраненно наблюдала за его перемещениями, пока посол находился в глубоких раздумьях.

Через полчаса игры в молчанку она не выдержала и нарушила тягостную тишину.

— Полагаю, пока вы ждете ответа, я могу быть свободна? Ведь мне еще надо устроиться в своей каюте…

— Нет! — отрезал Г’Кар, подскочив в кресле. — Ни с места!

Заметив ее изумленный взгляд, он более спокойно добавил:

— Вы останетесь здесь, пока все не прояснится.

На’Тот философски пожала плечами и уселась на кушетке поудобнее, вытянув ноги.

В течение следующего часа она досконально изучила убранство каюты посла, потом вспомнила о той забавной электронной игре, купленной во время полета у назойливого коммивояжера. Он так настойчиво предлагал эту безделушку, мешая спать, что На’Тот пришлось купить ее, лишь бы тот отвязался. Теперь появилось время, чтобы рассмотреть поподробнее это приобретение. На’Тот быстро разобралась в незатейливых правилах инопланетной игры и принялась увлеченно набирать очки.

Г’Кар не сводил с нее тяжелого изучающего взгляда. Вскоре это стало ее раздражать. Не выдержав, она вскинула на него глаза и холодно спросила:

— Что такое, посол?

Тот будто ждал этих слов.

— Ничего особенного… Просто думаю о событиях прошлой недели. О гибели моей первой помощницы Ко’Дат во время аварии в шлюзах. Несчастный случай, как они сказали. Такая внезапная гибель… _Слишком внезапная_ , на мой взгляд…

На’Тот спокойно встретила его взгляд. Казалось, эти слова совершенно ее не заинтересовали. Но в глубине души она чуть не умерла от страха. На секунду ей показалось, что посол все узнал… Но, когда она ответила, голос ее звучал равнодушно и небрежно:

— Не понимаю, какое отношение все это имеет ко мне?

— Самое прямое! — выпалил посол, недобро прищурившись. — А что, если я скажу вам, что меня собираются убить?! Это должно случиться через сорок восемь земных часов. И убийца — кто-то, находящийся рядом со мной!.. Кто, говорите, дал вам рекомендации на этот пост?..

– Советник Ли’Дак, Пятый Круг, — ответила она

– Ага! — взвился посол. — А вам известно, что его покровителем был Ду’Рог, который и объявил мне шон'кар?

– Никогда его не встречала, — ответила она, отведя глаза.

– Что-то вы слишком уверенны, говоря о тех, кого не видели! — съязвил посол, задрожав от гнева. — Неужели, имея дело с Кха’Ри, вы не могли встретить кого-либо по имени Ду’Рог?!

— Все возможно, посол, — чуть раздраженно ответила На’Тот, — но я его не знаю. Так вы подозреваете меня?

Г’Кар мрачно кивнул. Она усмехнулась и иронично заметила:

— При всем моем уважении, посол, если бы это была я, то вы бы уже со мной не разговаривали!

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Г’Кар, — если бы только вам не понадобилось продлить мою тревогу на ближайшие сорок восемь часов!

На’Тот продолжала снисходительно улыбаться, но ее мозг лихорадочно обдумывал полученную информацию. Вот, оказывается, в чем причина столь нервного поведения посла! Кто-то очень хочет насолить Г’Кару… Его страх — это не притворство. Что ж, в чем-то это ей на руку. Главное, отвлечь посла от мыслей, связанных с гибелью его прежней помощницы…

Она встряхнула головой и снова посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Если бы кто-то захотел убить вас, посол, полагаю, он обратился бы к профессионалам, мастерам своего дела. В Гильдию наемных убийц, например. Тента’Ма’Кур — одна из лучших гильдий на Нарне. Их услуги стоят недешево, но это оправданная цена. По традиции Тента’Ма’Кур перед тем, как убить свою жертву, они посылают ей Черный Бутон Смерти — своего рода предупреждение о грядущей расправе… Вы получили такой цветок, посол?

Лицо Г’Кара просияло.

— Нет!

На’Тот мягко улыбнулась, глядя на него.

— Тогда вам не о чем беспокоиться, посол! Вы просто устали. Советую вам как следует выспаться и отдохнуть. Уверена, утром все выяснится! Я могу быть свободна?

Посол, занятый своими мыслями, рассеянно кивнул…

 

* * *

 

На’Тот сидела в своей каюте, разглядывая голые серые стены. Перед ней на полу стояла одинокая сумка с вещами.

Нарнийка раздумывала: распаковывать ли вещи сейчас или просто лечь спать? После недолгих колебаний она выбрала второе.

Но на новом месте не спалось. На’Тот ворочалась с боку на бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Возможно, сказывалась разница во времени, но, скорей всего, дело было в событиях последнего дня. Из головы не шел разговор с послом. Похоже, он действительно такой, каким его описывал советник Ли’Дак, если не хуже. Вздорный, истеричный тип, к тому же явно страдающий паранойей. Правда, ему можно посочувствовать: когда на тебя готовится покушение, тут уж не до спокойствия!

— Ладно, — пробормотала она, поправляя подушку. — Надо набраться терпения. Может, все еще утрясется.  А пока надо ему помочь. С Тента’Ма’Кур шутки плохи, одному ему придется туго…

Обдумывая все это, На’Тот незаметно для себя задремала.

Ее сон прервал резкий писк Babcom.

— На’Тот, срочно зайди ко мне в каюту! — услышала она отрывистый рык посла. Прежде, чем она успела что-то ответить, связь прервалась.

На’Тот, сонно прищурившись, взглянула на часы. Половина третьего, по земному времени…

— Слушаюсь, посол… — пробормотала она, глядя на пустой экран…

 

* * *

На’Тот, облокотившись о стол, сидела у себя в каюте перед монитором компьютера. Потом снова стерла текст, который только что продиктовала. Закрыв глаза, она тяжело вздохнула. Нелегко признавать свое поражение… Похоже, это место для нее потеряно. Вряд ли посол потерпит ее присутствие на станции после того, что она с ним сделала… Он, правда, ничем не показал, что недоволен ее действиями, но На’Тот успела достаточно изучить его повадки, чтобы не купиться на это обманчивое добродушие. Ее сердце болезненно заныло, когда она вспомнила слова Г’Кара, которые невольно услышала в тот день, когда его похитил Ту’Пари. Ей пришлось прокрутить запись разговора посла с советником Кха’Ри, чтобы узнать, что с ним произошло.

Г’Кар потребовал ее замены в кратчайшие сроки. И Кха’Ри пообещали это устроить.

На’Тот сжала кулаки. Возможно, именно ярость и обида, охватившие ее после того, как она прослушала разговор посла, помогли ей найти убийцу за рекордно короткий срок. Она разозлилась на себя, на Г’Кара, на Ту’Пари, и это придало ей сил. На’Тот почти не притворялась, когда колотила посла. Ему порядочно досталось. Она не любила проигрывать. Но в этом случае проиграла…

Ее провели как последнюю идиотку! Ну, ничего, она позаботится, чтобы Ту’Пари как следует заплатил за содеянное — разбитыми очками он не отделается!

На’Тот снова попыталась набрать текст. Нет, она не допустит такого позора! Не позволит, чтобы ее выгнали, как какую-то преступницу. Она сама уйдет. Сама попросит перевода в другое место. Она прекратила набирать текст. Назад она не вернется. Мосты сожжены. Лучше сгинуть здесь! На Нижнем уровне. Участь бродяги лучше, чем столь позорное возвращение домой, на Нарн, в это бесцельное движение по кругу…

На’Тот оборвала эти грустные размышления, обхватив голову руками. Одно ее радовало: планы Тента’Ма’Кур они сорвали. И Ту’Пари не отвертеться от мести ему подобных!

— Ради этого стоило поколотить Г’Кара…- невесело пробормотала она, — но место для меня потеряно… Как обидно!

Зазвонил Babcom. На экране появился посол Г’Кар.

— На’Тот, наш общий друг, наконец-то, пришел в себя. Я купил для него билет на вечерний рейс, — сказал он, улыбаясь, — пришло время претворить в жизнь вторую часть нашего плана. Жду тебя у четвертого дока в зале ожидания. Не опаздывай!

— Не беспокойтесь, посол, такое веселье я не пропущу! — ответила она, вставая на ноги…

 

* * *

— Заходи, На’Тот, выпей со мной за нашу маленькую победу! — сказал посол, входя в свою каюту.

На’Тот, насторожившись, зашла следом.

Посол порылся в столе и достал прозрачную граненую бутылку и два бокала.

— Это шотландский виски, напиток землян, — сказал он, наливая золотистую жидкость. — Отличная штука! Оцени.

Он поднял свой бокал и засмеялся, качая головой.

— Не могу забыть его рожу! Как он на нас смотрел, а?

На’Тот вежливо улыбнулась, взяв протянутый бокал в руки. Она обдумывала, как начать разговор о своем уходе…

— Да пей же! — настаивал Г’Кар. — Сегодня мы славно потрудились… Не стой как каменная! Присаживайся!

Она послушно села и пригубила виски. Терпкая жидкость приятно обожгла язык.

— Ну, как? — спросил посол, наблюдая за ее лицом. Потом сам осушил свой бокал до дна одним глотком. – Ух! Забавный народ — эти земляне!

Теперь он казался ей совсем другим. Куда делось его высокомерное, презрительное поведение? Теперь он был мягок и обходителен, как будто ничего не было. Поведение посла было таким же пестрым и непредсказуемым, как пятнистый узор на его коже.

— Посол… я хотела… — сбивчиво начала она, проклиная себя за нерешительность.

— Не надо, На’Тот! — перебил ее Г’Кар. — Не надо извиняться. Ты все сделала правильно! Это мне стоит просить у тебя прощения за свое отвратительное поведение!

«Я вовсе не собиралась перед тобой извиняться, — с внезапно вспыхнувшей яростью подумала На’Тот. — Экая самоуверенность!»

Она поспешно опустила глаза, чтобы их предательский блеск не выдал ее.

— Лучше забудем все то, что я наговорил тебе тогда, хорошо? — продолжал посол, наливая еще одну порцию виски. — Я был не в себе.

— Посол… надеюсь, вы … в порядке после … после… — она снова запнулась, не зная, как закончить фразу.

— Я в полном порядке, — быстро ответил Г’Кар, отвернувшись от нее в поисках еще одной бутылки. — Ну… если не считать последствий от некоторых твоих ударов… — поморщившись, он потер бок, — могла бы притвориться получше и разочек промазать!

На’Тот с легкой улыбкой помогла ему достать бутылку. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Г’Кар, посерьезнев, тихо добавил:

— Я также хочу извиниться вот за что… Будучи в ярости, я попросил Кха’Ри заменить тебя…

Она замерла, напрягшись.

— Сегодня я снова связался с нашим правительством, — ровным голосом продолжал посол, разглядывая виски на свет, — чтобы отменить свое прежнее требование. Ты мне подходишь. Пожалуй, за это стоит выпить, атташе?

Она чуть не выронила бокал из внезапно задрожавших пальцев.

— Добро пожаловать на «Вавилон 5», На’Тот! — сказал посол, усмехнувшись. — Завтра, если сумею выкроить свободное время, постараюсь показать тебе станцию. Это место трудно назвать тихим и безопасным, но здесь есть на что поглядеть!

На’Тот, все еще взволнованная его словами, слабо улыбнулась.

– Благодарю вас, посол! Я постараюсь оправдать ваши надежды!

 — Ты уже их оправдала, хотя я даже не надеялся! — заметил Г’Кар. — Я  твой должник. Не люблю долго быть в долгу!

— Это лишнее, посол! — возразила она. — Забота о вашей безопасности — одна из моих повседневных обязанностей! Я просто делала то, что должна была делать.

— Недавно, готовясь к религиозному фестивалю, я наткнулся на интересную легенду у землян, — задумчиво сказал посол, перебив ее. — В ней говорится о том, что у каждого человека есть два духа-хранителя: один — добрый, а второй — злой. Первый олицетворяет все хорошее, что есть в душе человека, а второй —  все зло. Сами люди зовут их ангелами. Доброго — ангелом-хранителем, а злого — ангелом-искусителем. Эти духи постоянно ведут борьбу за обладание душой человека. Именно поэтому люди так по-разному себя ведут… Не правда ли, занятная легенда? Добрый ангел находится справа от человека, а злой — слева. Но самое интересное не в этом. Дело в том, что сам человек никогда не знает, какой поступок продиктован добрым, а какой — злым ангелом. Он слеп! И только его совесть может подсказать верный ответ!

Г’Кар задумался, склонив голову. Потом посмотрел на свою помощницу.

— Вот и я сперва подумал, что ты — мой злой ангел… Надо было повнимательнее прислушиваться к внутреннему голосу… Он бы сказал, что ты была послана мне небом, дабы помешать коварным планам моих врагов. В этом есть что-то мистическое, ты не находишь? Веришь ли ты в подобные знаки?

— В ангелов? — переспросила она задумчиво, уклоняясь от прямого ответа. — Я тоже где-то читала о таких духах… Это крылатые существа из света… Да? Я бы поверила, если бы увидела хоть одного. Но, извините, я совсем не похожа на ангела!

Засмеявшись, она встала из-за стола.

— Но не стану с вами спорить. Называйте мою должность так, как вам заблагорассудится!

Допив содержимое своего бокала, она хотела проскользнуть к выходу, но посол остановил ее.

— На’Тот, может, ты скажешь мне, какую награду тебе бы хотелось получить за оказанную услугу? Тогда я бы смог поскорее вернуть долг чести!

Она лукаво улыбнулась.

– Ну-у… если вы настаиваете…

– До боли знакомое вступление! — поморщился посол. — Я попрошу не забывать, атташе, что мои возможности и средства не безграничны!

Она улыбнулась.

— Понимаю. Не беспокойтесь, посол, я вас не разорю. Просто ответьте честно на пару вопросов!

 — Так много?! Целых два вопроса?! — с притворным ужасом воскликнул Г’Кар. – Ну, ладно. И какие, если не секрет?

— Мне бы хотелось узнать историю с Ду’Рогом, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Правду, а не ту басню, что вы всем рассказываете. Полагаю, что я заслужила это?

Г’Кар закусил губу.

— Вряд ли она тебе понравится, На’Тот… Эта история не из приятных, и мне не хотелось бы ее вспоминать… Но я обещал. Ты узнаешь, как все было на самом деле… А второй вопрос? Признаюсь честно, мне бы не хотелось сейчас говорить о Ду’Роге.

На’Тот на секунду замялась, а потом спросила:

– При обыске вашей каюты мистер Гарибальди что-то нашел… Это… это?..

– О-о-о… — протянул посол, бросив на нее проницательный взгляд. — Однако… Наверное лучше рассказать тебе о Ду’Роге! Но только сегодня без подробностей, умоляю! Как-нибудь, за ужином расскажу более детально… Ты ведь еще не пробовала мой брин?..

* * *

Поздно вечером, опустошив бутылку виски, Г’Кар завершил свой рассказ. Наливая последние капли в свой бокал, он промахнулся мимо.

На’Тот склонила голову набок, наблюдая за ним.

— Позвольте мне, как ангелу-хранителю, заметить, что вы пьяны, посол!

Г’Кар улыбнулся, отбросив в угол пустую бутылку.

— Ты, несомненно, права! Проклятый виски! Что ж, на сегодня хватит… Завтра Синклер хочет продемонстрировать религиозную церемонию землян. Надо быть в надлежащей форме. Спасибо за приятный вечер, атташе. И за помощь! Полагаю, что мы сработаемся в дальнейшем. До завтра!

Поклонившись, На'Тот  вышла из его каюты.

— Да уж, посол Г’Кар не без странностей… — пробормотала она, направляясь к себе…


End file.
